


Comic-con

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Gen, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, M/M, Marriage, San Diego Comic-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Phil take Daisy to her first comic con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comic-con

Clint and Phil decided to take Daisy to Comic-Con. daisy was now 4 years old.  
As it was well known in Shield that Agent Phil Coulson owned every Captain America comic. Clint himself is a fan of Bucky Barnes, Captain America's best friend.  
Daisy was very excited. She had read all of her dad's comics.  
They were going to San Diego Comic-Con.  
They reached there and saw that the place was filling fast with people.  
Phil purchased a duplicate of Cap's shield for Daisy. It was made of plastic. Phil also purchased Captain America vintage cards.  
Clint on the other hand purchased the comics he liked. He also purchased new video games that he and daisy would enjoy playing.  
On the way back they stopped for dinner at an expensive Italian Restaurant.  
It was a memorable day for the Barton-Coulson family.

**Author's Note:**

> 15th in series.


End file.
